


you're perfect

by rinthegreat



Series: Established Shance in a "Canon"verse [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, First Date, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst in the beginning, post-Ulaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinthegreat/pseuds/rinthegreat
Summary: Lance and Shiro finally have their first date.





	you're perfect

**Author's Note:**

> this is a gift for [neroligrimm](http://neroligrimm.tumblr.com/) as a thank you for their donation! they requested a shance first date. hope this is good enough! :)
> 
> unbetaed, so all mistakes are my own. please forgive them. :)

They’ve been dating for a while before they go on any dates at all. Lance had high hopes for a perfectly romantic first date: a moonlight picnic on a planet made entirely of beaches. They’d trace new constellations in the sky, Lance would pick the perfect bouquet to gift to Shiro, then after dinner they would go for a walk where Lance would stop and tell Shiro how beautiful he looks with the stars reflecting in his eyes – he looks beautiful no matter what, really – and they’d finally have their first kiss.

Perfect.

Expectations and reality don’t quite mesh though.

Things get hectic: Allura is taken, then they’re ejected into different galaxies. Once they’re finally reunited, Lance comes back to find Shiro stuck in a healing pod. And when Shiro wakes up, he’s obsessed with finding the mysterious benefactor who freed him from the Galra.

Lance is honestly surprised Shiro still wants to date him once everything’s calmed down. (He was surprised Shiro ever wanted to date him, honestly.)

And before he can even _suggest_ his perfect first date idea, Shiro asks him out. For tonight. “We don’t know when we’ll find time again,” he’d told Lance, “I know it’s not ideal.”

Lance had stuttered out something unintelligible, but now he has the perfect response. _Anything is ideal with you_. That would’ve been his best line, if he could’ve thought of it earlier.

Shiro wants to pick him up from his room in – Lance checks the clock – five minutes. The problem, of course, is that he doesn’t know what to _wear_. Shiro had made it seem like no big deal, like Lance could wear whatever he wants. But Lance doesn’t want to wear his normal outfit; he wants it to be something special.

Unfortunately, he’s not sure how the closet here works.

He never has a chance to find out though, because there’s a loud knocking on his door. It’s only been three minutes. Lance lets out a small yelp and checks himself in the mirror fast – it’ll do – before opening the door.

“Shiro!” He squeaks. Immediately, Lance clears his throat and tries again. “You’re early.”

Shiro looks…well he looks absolutely amazing, as always. He’s wearing the same clothes as usual, but something about his hair or his eyes…he looks even better than normal. Lance is afraid he’s going to have a heart attack on the spot, end their date before it’s even begun. Maybe then Shiro will finally come to his senses, realize that dating Lance is a mistake, and let him down easily.

His heart is still beating – erratically, but beating – when Shiro replies. “I didn’t want to keep you waiting.” He scratches the back of his neck with his Galra arm, looking even more endearing than before. Lance wants to kiss him.

But not yet.

“Um, so what are we doing?” He asks instead of trying to kiss Shiro, stepping out of his room. It’s too late to change anyway.

“I thought we could go for a walk.”

A walk. Around the castle.

It sounds more like a patrol than a date, but Lance isn’t going to complain. Even if it’s not a date (and oh, god wouldn’t that be embarrassing?) he still gets to spend alone time with Shiro. He doesn’t get the chance very often.

“That sounds nice,” he agrees.

It’s not nice. It’s incredibly awkward. They walk with almost two feet between them, hands not even brushing as they walk. For possibly the first time in his life, Lance finds himself at a loss for words.

Neither of them speak. Lance’s mind races, jumping between _oh my god I’m with Shiro_ and _what can I do to fix this_ faster than he can track. He can feel his palms sweating, which just stresses him out even more, and he doesn’t notice where they’re going until Shiro suddenly stops.

Lance’s heart ricochets against his ribcage with how fast he stops. “Are we…at the holodeck?”

“Yes.” Shiro’s wearing a soft smile that nearly causes Lance to melt into a puddle.

They step in, and Lance’s jaw immediately drops. He blinks and spins around in a full circle – the door is no longer behind them, but he knows that’s an illusion – but the environment stays the same.

It’s a beach at night.

“How did you…” Lance trails off, not even knowing where to start.

“I spoke with Hunk. Sorry there’s no picnic. We don’t have anything but green goo.”

Lance just stares.

There’s no way Shiro could be more perfect. Lack of picnic notwithstanding, Lance is pretty sure he’s died and gone straight to heaven because _this is his ideal date_.

He must stand there dumbfounded for too long, though. Shiro shifts his feet, looking at the sand. “I’m sorry, I know it would’ve been better if we were really on Earth –“

“You’re perfect.”

Lance slams his jaw shut so hard it clatters in his ears. He’d meant to say _it’s perfect_ but his mouth worked too fast for his mind. He doesn’t regret it too much though, because Shiro’s face is a startling shade of red.

Lance _really_ wants to kiss him.

“I’m really not,” Shiro murmurs, so quiet Lance would’ve missed it had he not been focused on Shiro’s every action. But he doesn’t miss it, just like he doesn’t miss the soft, almost sad tone of Shiro’s voice.

Lance can’t let him go on thinking he’s not worth the entire universe. “You are though. You’re perfect. I’ve…” He swallows. “I’ve looked up to you for so long. You were my hero back in the Garrison. Before, even. If it weren’t for you, there’s no way I would’ve even _tried_ to get in at all, let alone the fighter pilot class.”

“That was before,” Shiro argues.

“And you’re even better in person! You’re so strong, and you work so hard. This can’t be easy for you; I can’t even imagine what you went through before. But you act like it’s nothing. You lead us like you were born to do it, and it’s so amazing. You’re…you’re everything Shiro.” He’s not articulating things well, yelling at Shiro rather than giving him a pep talk. Lance wants to tear his hair out. Why is he _so bad_ at –

“You really think that?”

Lance’s head jerks up, and he makes eye contact with Shiro. The red flush isn’t gone; if anything, it’s darker. His eyes are wet as he looks at Lance, and Lance is terrified that Shiro might start crying. On their first date.

“Of course I do,” Lance assures, softer than before. He takes a risk and reaches out, resting his hand on Shiro’s bicep. “Words can’t even explain how much you mean to me. To all of us.” He adds the last addendum, afraid he’s coming on too strong for a first date.

No, he _knows_ he’s coming on too strong for a first date. But Shiro had said it himself: they don’t know how long they have. So he keeps talking. “Let’s start over.”

He mimes knocking on a door, complete with the tongue clicks. “Shiro, you’re early.”

Shiro looks at him as if he’s grown a second head, and Lance thinks that this time it really _is_ all over. But then he blinks, and a soft smile spreads over his face. “I didn’t want to keep you waiting.”

“So what are we doing?”

“I thought we could go for a walk.”

At that, Lance drops his hand from Shiro’s arm, threading their fingers together instead. He leads them down the beach, alongside the water. This time, he isn’t going to lose track of the conversation. “You look great tonight.”

“Lance,” Shiro huffs, but there’s a fondness buried under the exasperation.

“I mean it. Even better than normal. And normally, I’d have to ask if you’re a Greek god, because I could make a statue out of you.”

Shiro snorts. He doesn’t just laugh, he snorts. It takes all of Lance’s willpower to not drop to one knee and propose.

“Oh my god, I made you laugh.”

Shiro squeezes his hand. “It was a little funny.”

This time, when they fall into silence, it’s companionable. They walk along the beach (turning around when they reach the walls of the deck) with their shoulders brushing. Lance drags Shiro down to the sand, and they lie there, tracing imaginary constellations in the holodeck’s stars above their heads. It’s perfect.

Eventually, though, Lance can’t hold back his yawn.

“You should get to bed,” Shiro tells his softly, breath brushing over his ear.

“Don’t want to.”

Shiro chuckles. “I’ll walk you back.” He tugs Lance up, which is the only reason Lance stands at all.

He leans heavily against Shiro the entire walk back. It’s only partly because he’s tired – mostly, he wants to prolong their time together. Despite his best efforts, they reach his bedroom door and Shiro stops.

“There will be another date,” he assures Lance as he peels him off his side. “You should sleep if you’re tired.”

“Date’s not over yet,” Lance pouts.

“You’re falling asleep on your feet.”

“Dates don’t end until I get a kiss at the door.”

Shiro quiets at that. Lance blinks up at him, trying to gage his expression, but he can’t read it at all. He refuses to open the door until Shiro says something though, so they just stand there for a bit.

Finally, Shiro leans in, planting his lips on Lance’s cheek. “We’ll save the real kiss until you’re fully awake,” he whispers huskily into Lance’s ear.

Lance shivers, but before he can react, Shiro’s off, back disappearing down the hall. He can live with that. They’ll have another date.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://rinthegreat.tumblr.com/)   
>  [drabbles, previews, updates on this tag](https://rinthegreat.tumblr.com/tagged/cat-writes-fanfiction)


End file.
